


how it feels

by evijuls



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Lonely Eyes, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evijuls/pseuds/evijuls
Summary: Питеру не нравится, когда Элайас подглядывает в его сны.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas
Kudos: 9





	how it feels

Элайас просыпается резко, рывком: эта реальность всегда наваливается сразу, оглушая и на несколько мгновений сбивая с толку. Иногда ему кажется, что по утрам он не просыпается, а воскресает из мертвых, возвращается оттуда, куда должен был уйти еще пару сотен лет назад. Питер лежит рядом, устроившись на животе; одеяло сползло, открывая светлую, почти белоснежную кожу спины, поясницы и ягодиц.  
Они очень редко остаются вместе на всю ночь: Питер уходит туда, где его окутывает туман, заполняя собой все вокруг, а Элайас - в сны, в переплетения чужих разумов, поступков и фантазий. Вчера же они оба были настолько измотаны, что уснули едва раздевшись, вместо того, чтобы провести время так, как намеревались изначально.  
“Ты становишься слишком старым, Питер”, - Элайас сонно бормотал ему в шею, нарочито-обеспокоенным голосом, пока Питер, широко зевая, устраивался рядом с ним.  
Элайас чувствует себя еще более уставшим, чем вчера вечером, и трет глаза, когда желание _посмотреть_ становится невыносимым. Он смотрит на Питера, любуется им, гладит взглядом его кожу, которая покрывается мурашками. Но этого, разумеется, мало.  
Он распахивает глаза - все глаза - и смотрит в сон Питера, знает, что тот будет зол, когда проснется, но ему нужно, необходимо дать Оку хоть что-то.  
Во сне Питера холодно, его сон наполнен туманом и шумом волн, а еще - громкими хриплыми стонами и влажными шлепками кожи о кожу. Элайас чувствует, как его ухмылка становится шире, а возбуждение начинает тянуть внизу живота, заставляя его - здесь, в реальности, приоткрыть рот, выдыхая.  
Во сне Питер трахает его, быстрыми резкими толчками, от которых колени Элайаса - его копии, нарисованной воображением Лукаса - разъезжаются на постели, и он утыкается лицом в простынь. Питер чувствует его присутствие и поднимает затуманенный удовольствием взгляд, который моментально становится ледяным.  
Сон обрывается, и Элайас снова ясно осознает себя, сидящим на постели, с полувставшим членом и все еще распахнутыми глазами. И с тяжелым холодным взглядом Питера, который он ощущает всем существом.  
\- Я говорил тебе так не делать.  
В голосе Питера лед; он все так же лежит на животе, только повернув к Элайасу голову, глядя на него. Такой Питер нравится ему еще больше, такой Питер даже пугает - немного, не всерьез, но достаточно, чтобы возбуждение стало еще сильнее.  
\- Иногда мне это нужно, ты же знаешь.  
Элайас отвечает, двигается ближе, касается ладонью бедра Питера, поглаживая, и довольно улыбается, когда Питер перехватывает его запястье, резко перекатывая их обоих на постели, прижимая Элайаса к матрасу. Элайас издает тихий стон и шире разводит колени, обхватывает ими бедра Питера. Они оба обнажены и, от тяжелого веса на нем, от того, как тесно Питер прижимается к нему, трется твердым, напряженным членом между ягодиц, Элайас начинает мелко подрагивать всем телом. Последние несколько недель им почти не удавалось найти время для этого, и сейчас желание становится почти невыносимым, туманящим сознание; Элайас вцепляется пальцами в плечи Питера, тянет его еще ближе, и разочарованно стонет, когда тот не поддается.  
\- Если ты сделаешь так еще раз, то я покажу тебе совсем другой сон.  
На мгновение все вокруг наполняется сырым влажным туманом, и Элайас дергается - этого он не видел; это злит, и ошарашивает, и…  
\- Я заставлю тебя остаться со мной здесь, и пробыть здесь так долго, пока я не проснусь.  
Голос Питера звучит словно сквозь пелену, через которую Элайас не может пробиться: словно его разом лишили всех чувств. Он не может видеть, не может _знать _, и это почти больно. А потом ладонь Питера смыкается на его горле, выдергивая обратно - в его, Элайаса, реальность. Он быстро и сорвано дышит, когда пальцы начинают давить сильнее, перекрывая гортань, не давая сделать глубокий вдох.  
\- Вот так. Таким ты мне больше нравишься.  
Элайас знает, что это не так, но стонет, выгибается на этих словах, трется пахом о бедро Питера; тот игнорирует эти молчаливые просьбы, только давит ладонью сильнее, другой рукой перехватывая оба запястья Элайаса и прижимая их к постели над его головой. Сознание начинает плыть от нехватки кислорода, и слова Питера звучат так же отдаленно и смазано, как и там, в Одиночестве.  
\- Сейчас я отпущу твои руки, но ты будешь держать их там же.  
Элайас пытается кивнуть, пытается сказать что-то, но Питеру это не нужно. Он убирает руку от запястий Элайаса, и касается пальцами его сосков, гладит, почти нежно, оттягивает по-очереди. А потом наклоняется и сжимает один зубами, резко, так, что Элайас пытается вскрикнуть. Он дергается и сипит, пока Питер лижет, прикусывает, гладит раскрытой ладонью его грудь, живот, оглаживает тонкую кожу у основания члена. Рука на горле сжимается еще, и сознание мутится окончательно. Он пытается посмотреть, но не видит, и, когда он едва не теряет сознание, пальцы ослабляют хватку - и от притока кислорода он едва не стонет.  
Перед глазами плывут черно-красные круги, руки над головой немеют, а потом Питер вталкивает в него влажные от смазки пальцы, растягивает, разводит их внутри, поглаживая стенки. Элайас выгибается на постели, теряясь в ощущениях, пытаясь надышаться, насадиться сильнее на пальцы внутри него, хрипит, вцепляется ногтями в подушку за головой. Питер трахает его пальцами, гладит другой рукой его горло - нежно, ласково, так странно и непохоже на то, как двигаются его пальцы.  
\- Д-давай уже, ну же, - голос звучит так хрипло, что Элайас не узнает себя, и тут же ладонь снова сжимается на горле, резко, сильно, не давая вдохнуть. Элайас только открывает рот, а потом Питер целует его, толкается языком между губ, и одновременно достает пальцы, притирается в растянутому входу головкой члена. От нехватки кислорода легкие горят, но Элайас почти не замечает этого, ему хочется только чтобы Питер толкнулся внутрь, заполнил его, двигался. И Питер входит, сразу весь, одним резким движением - это больно, даже больнее, чем невозможность дышать, но Элайас все равно подается навстречу, скрещивает лодыжки за спиной Питера.  
\- Мне нравится, когда ты молчишь. Когда не можешь лезть мне в голову. Не можешь знать, что я сделаю дальше.  
Голос Питера почти ровный, только звучит с придыханием, когда он вталкивается еще, и еще, и еще, когда Элайас сжимается вокруг него, теряясь в ощущениях, в разливающемся по телу жарком удовольствии. Он чувствует как его член трется о живот Питера на каждом движении, и выгибается сильнее; Питер наваливается на него всем телом, ладонь на горле сжимается так сильно, что у Элайаса закатываются глаза, а тело сводит судорогой. А потом Питер стонет, вбивается в него еще несколько раз и замирает, а та же рука, что была на горле секунду назад, накрывает его член, двигается быстро, резко.  
Элайас кончает, почти не чувствуя своего тела - только вспышки удовольствия, обжигающий гортань воздух, прохладные пальцы на пульсирующем члене, поглаживающие его, пока он не обмякает. Питер выскальзывает из него, и Элайас недовольно выдыхает - ему нравится ощущение заполненности, нравится, когда Питер остается в нем еще какое-то время.  
Он едва может пошевелить затекшими руками, а зрение возвращается частично, обрывками - но при этом Око ощущается… сытым.  
\- Теперь мне придется целый день избегать своих подчиненных, Питер.  
Чтобы сказать эту фразу, пытаясь звучать осуждающе, ему приходится сильно напрячь горло, но голос все равно звучит так, словно у него ангина с бронхитом, и Питер хмыкает, садясь на постели. Элайас знает, что он сейчас уйдет - он и так задержался дольше, чем понравится его богу.  
\- Я подумаю, как тебя от них избавить.  
Элайас закатывает глаза и, когда он снова смотрит на край постели, Питера уже нет. Элайас переворачивается на живот и довольно потягивается. Впереди еще очень много дел.__

**Author's Note:**

> По заявке из твиттера: lonely eyes, asphyxiation  
> Если вам понравилось, порадуйте автора сердечком :)


End file.
